Elmeri the Merchant (script)
Opening Merchant: Oh, that poor girl... Sokara: What's wrong? Merchant: Oh! Sirs, please! Help her! A young merchant girl is being set upon by bandits! Sokara: We're on our way. After set-up If Paralogue 2 has been completed Vincent: You! We have business, you and I, and I aim to settle the debt. Victor will be avenged today! Elmeri: Oh, dear. Have we met? Vincent: Playing dumb won't save you, girly. The gold you net from the slavers will build Victor the finest grave in the land! Elmeri: Careful, love. Prices aren't the only thing I can cut in half. If Paralogue 2 has not been completed Vincent: What terrible luck for you to wander by today... Oh, but unlucky girls still sell! In fact, the gold you net from the slavers will build Victor a fine home! Elmeri: Careful, love. Prices aren't the only thing I can cut in half. Sokara and Elmeri Elmeri: Hello there, handsome! Am I being rescued? Sokara: Well, that was the plan, but you seem to be holding up just fine. Can you still fight? Elmeri: I could stand to open a few more rogues, sure. Or locks, for that matter. Sokara: A thief, is it? Elmeri: Locksmith, thank you very much! But yes. Door or chest, I'll have it smiling wide in a trice. And it looks like there bandits have quite the hoard built up. Sokara: ...Huh. Well then, I think we're in business. After Battle If Paralogue 2 has been completed Elmeri: Thanks for your help. The name's Elmeri. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller. Sokara: Yes, I remember you. Elmeri: Oh? ...Mmm, I'm afraid I'm drawing a blank. Sokara: Huh? Oh, then I must be... I'm sorry. I thought you... Wait, what am I saying? I KNOW we helped you. I'm sure of it! Elmeri: Oh! Hee hee! You must have met one of my sisters. Sokara: Sisters? Gods, you look identical. Elmeri: Yes, there's a strong family resemblance. Oh, and we're all traveling merchants. Sokara: ...With the same name? Elmeri: Yes, actually. That's part of the secret! Sokara: Your family gatherings must be chaotic. Elmeri: True, but aren't everyone's? Still, I can't just send you on your way after helping TWO of us. So let me come along and aid you in return. I can be quite useful. You'll never make a loss with me in tow—I guarantee it! If Paralogue 2 has not been completed Elmeri: Thanks for your help. The name's Elmeri. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller. Sokara: The roads are dangerous these days, Elmeri. Be careful on your travels. Elmeri: Well, it's far less dangerous having people like you around. What do you think? Fancy taking me with you? Sokara: You're probably safer on your own. We're marching into a war... Elmeri: Well, at least I won't be bored! Besides, I can be very useful. You'll never make a loss with me in tow—I guarantee it! If Elmeri was defeated Demiri: The bandits have been dispatched, Stormfang. It appears the peddler woman was injured and fled. Sokara: As would any sane person. Perhaps our paths will cross again. For now, we'd best return to our own task. Category:Chapter Scripts